


The Bystander of Revenged

by The_Pure_Blooded_Thief (Faerghus_Knight)



Series: Henry Stickmin Fics [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Revenged Ending | R (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerghus_Knight/pseuds/The_Pure_Blooded_Thief
Summary: Dave was the one of who witnessed this destruction. He couldn't believe this. But this filled him with horror and sadness as well. But who caused this destruction? And why?One of Dave's fate in Revenged.
Relationships: Dave Panpa & Henry Stickmin, Dave Panpa & Rupert Price
Series: Henry Stickmin Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173284
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	The Bystander of Revenged

Dave was used to the darkness welcoming him when he woke up. Today was no different. Only light entered his cell was from the lamp of the brig. His daily routine consisted of someone bringing him food twice and two guards who gossiped about their lastest day. Thanks to those guards Dave could track of whats happening at outside. Rarely they talked about events happening in toppat clan. Today was one of those rare days. Yesterday (or today, he truly lost his sense of time here) they were talking about Henry who was caught by the wall.

“Did you heard that Chief Henry died?” The toppat guard asked.

“Yes. Apperantly he died when we tried to save him from the wall.”

“I kinda find it weird because there is no body found.”

Other toppat sighed. “Don’t be idiot, the building is surrounded by the ocean. Henry fell into the ocean. Henry’s body is at the bottom of the ocean now. This is why there is no body.”

“Still… Only Chief Reginald saw that…” The toppat guard whispered. Other toppat turned around to look toppat guard.

“Did you say something?”

“No I didn’t.” Toppat guard lied immidietly. After that both of them stood in silence.

Dave couldn’t believe it. Henry Stickmin was dead… How? Dave knew him a little, from their encounters, Dave knew how determined Henry was. A fate like falling to his death wasn’t Henry like. Something about this was fishy yet Dave didn’t know why. He felt a headache coming already, he rubbed his forehead with his hands. Dave did not even knew the details of Henry’s death… Nothing else to do Dave thought about Henry and his own future until he fell asleep…

“Hey wake up!” Woke up from his sleep just now by a voice, Dave looked at the man who yelling him. One of toppats was opening his cell and bringing his food. “Eat your food quick, I have important matters to attend.” Still dazed by sleep Dave tried to stand up from the corner he was sitting. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, taking his time. Dave knew this guy doesn’t liked when he was slow. He couldn't help but doing this out of spite. Because this guys imporant matter was playing games with his friends. Now almost fully waked up, Dave walks towards to toppat reluctantly, he went to get his food.

The moment he took the food the airship was badly shaken, making toppat and Dave losing their balance. Dave was first one to got up, the door was open… He could escape, but where? If he stays in the cell what’s going to happen to him? Both choices had uncertainty, and if Dave didn’t picked one soon he would lose both of them. Dave choose escaping. Dave tried to run with all his might but he wasn’t fast enough since he was stuck in a cell for a long time. At this point it was too late to consider consequences of this action. He run to door but the door was locked and Dave didn’t knew the code.

“You really took this opportunity.” Dave heard click of the gun. “Sadly it’s over, now return to your cell.” Dave was really close. “Hey didn’t you hear me?” Dave turned to look toppat. He was pointing his gun to Dave, waiting him. Nothing else to do Dave walked towards to his cell. This time a big shaking from the other one shook everything violently. “What’s going on?”

Because of the shaking, both of them couldn't stand and fell to ground. The airship was shaking consistently now, Dave couldn’t understand what was happening. He wasn’t alone with this since the toppat was shocked too. Dave took this chance and jumped on the toppat, making the toppat drop his gun. As he trying to apprehend the guy suddenly there was a high noise. Everything was cut to black before he could do anything.

Everything is blurry when Dave opens his eyes. Just color red everywhere. As minutes passes everything becomes clear. Suddenly memories flood, he tried to escape, got caught, jumped on the toppat, then… Black. When he looked around and tried to get up pain suddenly shoot his leg. He almost fell to the ground, barely holding his balance. His neck and head feel warm. He took his other hand to the warm spot on his head. Feeling wetness, Dave looked his hand to see his blood. When did this happenned?

Most importantly what happened to the airship? Dave looks around, only to find the unconscious toppat. He limps to toppats side. Dave takes the gun that close to the unconscious toppat for his safety. He tries to find his way in the airship, trying to go outside.

Dave passes by a group of toppats. Some of them are dead, some of them are seriously hurt. Dave feels a sense of guilt, he wanted to be free, he wanted toppats to face justice… But not in this way, he never wished this…

Torn between horror and guilt from what he seen, he found finally a way to get out. It was too bright outside because his eyes were used to the darkness. It’s took a few minutes to get used the light. Dave opened his eyes, it was still bright but isn’t blinding anymore. But smoke was making harder to see.

When he looked down, his location was a little higher than the ground. He could have jumped from here, but his leg was sprained. Dave couldn't stay here either. Sooner or later toppats will look for him. He willingly took the risk and jumped from the airship.

He fell on his feet but he lost his balance falling to ground. His leg ached even more now but Dave was outside again. Looking around, he started to understand a little bit what was going on. The airship crashed to the rocket, heavily damaging both of them. Fire and smoke was everywhere.

Slowly he got up. Dave was stunned by the sight he saw, asking himself what caused this. Was this an accident or someone planned this? Before he could ask more questions Dave was some toppats gathering around. He tried to flee from there fast as he can. It’s seemed like toppats didn’t cared about him. 

That was for the better. Dave entered the forest leaving toppats behind. He got tired of being too fast and slowed down.

After limping for a while later Dave saw someone leaning against the stone and resting. He grabbed his gun tightly and Dave slowly approached him from behind. When Dave got close enough to him, Dave points the gun towards the person. “D-Don’t move!” There was no reaction from the person. Slowly he walked around of the man until they're face to face.

No it can’t be… Dave’s entire body began to tremble in the face of what he saw. This was Henry Stickmin without the doubt. The gun he pointing towards Henry fell from his trembling hands. Dave timidly approached Henry who was leaning against the stone and Dave knelt beside him. “H-Henry?” Dave called him. Henry stayed still without showing any reaction. “It’s me, Dave! Do you remember me?” Dave talked with a shaky voice. Henry didn’t showed any reaction again. He just kept looking to sky emptily.

No, no, no… Dave denied, Henry can’t be dead, toppats told Henry was dead yet he was here… Dave raised his trembling hands, touching Henry’s neck trying to check his pulse except what he felt was only metal.

What? Dave immediately pulled his hands back from Henry. Metal? Looking much closer, Henry’s neck, torso and left arm as replaced with metal… Just like Right Hand Man… Looking to scars it was evident this sugery was quite recent… Almost like this was done a few hours ago… His head was bandaged too. By who exactly?

This time Dave touched his cheeks. He was barely warm… Dave pulled his hand back. Henry was really dead this time and he took toppats with him. He had no other logical explanation other than this. Why? Henry was their leader, Dave knew toppats was doing more successfull heists under Henry, he heard this from toppats who guarded his cell. Toppats was shocked when Henry was caught. Why Henry would want to kill toppats? Dave couldn't find an answer to these questions, no matter how hard he tried.

Dave had so many questions and no answers… And Henry no longer able to tell him why he did this. He stayed Henry’s side for a while. Until he felt like he couldn’t stay here.

Dave closed Henry’s eyes as whispering “Why?” to him. Without Henry tooking down the toppats Dave couldn’t be free… Yet what he felt was a mix horror and sadness. There were so many dead, Dave wanted toppats to pay for what they did but it shouldn’t been like this… Not like this. Dave still smelled a mix of burned metal, blood and ash from here… Dave got up from where he knelt. Dave disregards the gun. Most of toppats are dead, if they didn’t died then they was really hurt. Besides… Dave no longer wants to hurt anyone. Toppats were already hurt enough.

Dave leaved the crash site and Henry behind, limping to somewhere. His senses were overloaded, he didn't quite understand what was going on and he was tired. Dave walked away until his legs gave out. He wasn’t far away from the crash site but this place was calm enough to rest. He leaned his back against a tree closest to him. Looking up the sky, blueness of sky is replaced with orange now. Only sounds he heard was gentle sounds of leafs rustled by wind.

Slowly feelings of shock and horror left him, only leaving emptiness behind. This was real. This wasn’t a nightmare… He was free. He took a deep breath. Dave he bowed his head down and looked at his hands. His hands was covered with blood. Soon sounds of leaf rustling leaves its place to the silence, as the wind stops. Government must be on the way… It was a big crash.A half hour later Dave hears sounds of helicopters landing, soon forest is filled with voices of officers searching toppats everywhere.

One of officers finds him. “Raise your hands!” That voice… He recognized this voice! Dave did knew this voice, it’s…

“Rupert?” Dave asks.

“How did you- Wait…” Officer comes closer to Dave. Looking closer it’s indeed to be Rupert. His old friend… “Dave? Dave is that you?” Rupert asks, his eyes wide. Rupert sounds like he can’t believe this.

“Yes… It’s me, Dave.” He answers. For first time since airship crash Dave feels an emotion isn’t negative. He feels happy to see Rupert, for a moment he forgots he was hurt.

Rupert sits next to Dave and pulls him into a hug. “I was really worried about you when you went missing after heist of the diamond.”

“Toppats kidnapped me because I was too close to expose mayor being a toppat.” Dave hugged him as well. Both of them stayed for a few minutes. Dave didn’t realized until now how he missed interact with others. He felt his eyes filled with tears.

“The worst has passed Dave…” Rupert pulled himself from the hug. Rupert took his hand to Dave’s face to wipe away his tears. Rupert looked his hands to see the blood. Then he looked Dave. “You are hurt!”

“I hit my head during the airship crash I guess.” Dave didn’t remember when he hit his head. He was sore when he wake up after the crash.

“Are you hurt somewhere else?”

“I sprained my leg, feeling sore aside from those? I’m fine.” Dave truly lucky to survive this crash. Most of time he was always unlucky. Maybe one could say it was Henry who caused those events leading up to his kidnapping by toppats.

“I can call a medic over here.” Rupert told him.

“Rupert I can walk with your support.” There was so many people hurt more than him, those people needed medical care immidietly.

“Are you sure?” Rupert asked with concern.

He nodded “Yes.”

With help of Rupert, Dave got up. Slowly they walked to crash site where medics worked to treat injured toppats. On the way Dave told Rupert everything he knew. It wasn’t a lot but Dave felt relived. Dave felt he was still pain but not much as before. He had a long way to go.

As Dave and Rupert return, they pass through Henry. Rupert doesn’t even pay attention to Henry. It’s almost like he is forgotten already. A fate that worser than death itself. Seeing Henry brings back the questions. Dave hoped someday he find the reason of why Henry did this.

But now, Dave was finally free...

**Author's Note:**

> I always considered Revenged ending one of saddest endings (not if the saddest) of completing the mission. Not only because of the path itself but the endings leading revenged makes it quite tragic. Henry who starts his path alone dies all alone in this path, no one at his side. He betrays Charles, never meets with Ellie, gets betrayed by Reginald. In a sense toppats were his only friends and Reginald took them from Henry. 
> 
> Reginald had his own reasons to do that (like Henry didn't proving himself as a good leader in his eyes, hurting Right Hand Man and Henry being sent by government to took down toppat clan), but that doesn't make less painfull. Reginald was trying to protect the toppat clan by doing this. Sad thing here is Reginald created the enemy who would destroy the toppat clan. 
> 
> Not only this, in same day Henry gets captured by the wall, gets betrayed by Reginald, gets cybernetics and takes down toppats with him. All of those happens in same day. He must be in pain as well due to having cybernetics just recently. It's must been really traumatizing for Henry himself. He dies alone, no one here to remember him. 
> 
> This path also hold a light to Henry's darker side; a person who not able to let go the past, blinded by revenge, does everything for closure no matter what the cost. Even if it's his life or toppats life who he worked with. 
> 
> At another hand there is toppats side. It was a big crash. Did they survived or did they died? How about Dave? He was a prisoner of toppats, nothing to do with Henry's revenge. Did he survived or died? 
> 
> Dave's fate in revenged is quite tragic if he dies in crash. Dave is the reason why Henry was able to escape from prison, that ends up with Dave being fired from his job. Second time they meet Dave is a security guard who does his job. That's ends up being a failure due Henry stealing the diamond and toppats kidnapping him. Next time they meet Dave is a prisoner of toppats and Henry is the one who chases Reginald. Then Henry becomes leader of toppats. 
> 
> With everything combined, in Revenged path aside from government, everyone loses. 
> 
> This is what makes Revenged so tragic.


End file.
